


Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [19]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Parfois, dans la vie, on est obligé d'aller contre sa nature profonde. Ou pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Prompt**  : « Please, don't make me socialize »  
>  **Fandom / personnages**  : Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] [Next-Gen] / James et Sybil  
>  **Disclaimer** : l'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada, sa déclinaison selon l'UDC!verse est à moi, James (élève d'Aldébaran) et Sybil (élève d'Angelo) sont à Little Bakemono

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, quelque part entre 2012 et 2015 _

 

« S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à voir des gens.

— Des _gens_? – James avait ouvert de grands yeux – Ces _gens_ , comme tu dis, sont la crème de la crème du MIT1 et ils sont en totale admiration devant ta dernière prouesse ! »

Sybil haussa les épaules, avec une grimace en sus pour faire bonne mesure :

« Tu veux dire, celle qui m'a valu d'être consignée au Sanctuaire et privée de tout moyen de communication hormis cette... chose ? »

Et la jeune fille de brandir un Nokia 3310 sorti d'on ne savait quel fond de placard resté en l'état depuis le siècle dernier, sous le nez d'un James hilare.

« C'est ça, rigole, protesta-t-elle. En attendant, ce n'est pas toi qu'on oblige à rester ici sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pendant que le Sanctuaire perd du terrain, juste parce que Saga ne veut rien comprendre !

— Raison de plus : s'il ne t'écoute pas toi, il les écoutera, eux. Et ils ont besoin d'une démonstration. C'est tout.

— … Tu es sûr ? »

James opina avec vigueur :

« Aussi sûr que possible ! »

Sybil dodelina, l'air peu convaincue. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne capable de la persuader, c'était James, ainsi qu'en avait convenu Saga non sans mauvaise grâce devant les arguments imparables de celui qui était destiné à prendre sa place. James n'avait cependant rien expliqué à celui-ci qui fût fondamentalement différent de tout ce que Sybil s'était échinée à vouloir démontrer au Pope, sans succès. D'autres que la jeune fille se seraient vexés ; pas elle, soulagée au fond de ne plus devoir batailler contre celui avec qui elle ne s'entendrait jamais, quels que fussent les efforts pourtant consentis de part et d'autre à cet effet.

Néanmoins, pour que tous ces trésors de patience et de compromission n'eussent pas été déployés en vain, il était à présent nécessaire que Sybil acceptât de passer outre sa propension naturelle à la misanthropie. Encore que : ce n'était pas tant qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens, lui avait un jour expliqué Angelo alors qu'elle venait une énième fois de disparaître sans pour autant que son maître s'en formalisât, qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours comment ils fonctionnaient, et inversement. En l'occurrence toutefois, elle n'aurait pas à communiquer avec les chercheurs en question. Enfin, pas vraiment ; le langage informatique allait très vite prendre le dessus et dans ce cadre au moins, Sybil mènerait les échanges de la façon qui lui conviendrait le mieux. James l'en savait parfaitement capable ; encore fallait-il qu'elle partageât son avis sur le sujet.

« Et par Skype ? Ce serait possible, non ? »

Il soupira.

_Ok, on recommence._

 

 

 

1MIT : Massachusetts Institute of Technology

 


End file.
